


One Choice

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi, Mace Windu Lives, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padmé Amidala Lives, Protective Anakin Skywalker, needs beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: One choice Anakin makes. One choice changes the Galaxy. AU (Cross-Posted from FANFICTION.NET)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, obv. Posted from my Fanfiction.Net story. Minor-ly edited.

Anakin was confused.

Here he was, in the Chancellor's' office. Mace Windu was currently deflecting force judgement.

"I told you, Anakin! The Jedi are taking over!"

Everything was a blur at this point.

He was in limbo. He walked a fine line between light and dark. 

He knew, whatever his decision was, it would change someone's life.

Why was time going so slowly?

"Search your feelings, Anakin. Remember, this is a Sith Lord." An unidentified voice said.

Anakin closed his eyes...

* * *

...And was suddenly on a lava planet. It was hot, terribly hot, and the awful smell of sulfur wafted up to his nose. He was frozen in place, watching himself.

All of the sudden, he saw Padme's ship.

His vision-self ran to Padme and hugged for a moment.

"Padme, I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?" He asked, worriedly.

Her eyes were red; she had obviously been crying. "I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

He felt his own alarm grow through the force. "What things?"

"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings."

_I would never...He has to be lying! It's a cruel, sick joke. I don't want to see this vision._

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." His other-self replied, his tone hard as durasteel.

"He cares about us." Padme half-whispered.

Anakin felt his other-self getting angrier by the minute. "Us?!"

"He knows . . . He wants to help you." She said, her grip on Other Anakin tightening.

"Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

Padme looked worried. "At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Hissed Other Anakin. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you." He added.

Anakin could feel Padme's fear rise. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." She begged.

Anakin's other self had a crazy look in his eyes. His eyes were flashing between yellow and blue. "Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

Anakin himself was shocked of his other self's words, and so was Padme. "I don't believe what I'm hearing...Obi-Wan was right. You've changed!"

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" Other Anakin warned, his eyes gradually turning yellow.

"I don't know you anymore," Padme said, taking a few steps back. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

Other Anakin was suddenly interested in something above Padme. "Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do. I love you."

Anakin saw Obi-Wan Kenobi in the doorway of Padme's ship.

"Liar!" Other Anakin screamed.

_Stop! I don't want to see anymore!_  Anakin yelled.

His protests were ignored, it seemed.

Padme turned around and sees Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Other Anakin yelled angrily.

"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..."

* * *

He was once again in the Chancellor's office.

And he knew what he needed to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues...

"Help me, Anakin!" Palpatine begged, feigning weakness.

"Don't listen to him, Skywalker! He's a Sith Lord!"

Anakin could feel Palpatine probing at his mind, trying to see what his was thinking; trying to control him.

He slammed his mental shields up as he whipped out his lightsaber.

He attempted to help Mace deflect the Sith's lightning- when he was violently force-pushed towards the wall; knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Foolish Jedis," Hissed Palpatine.

Palpatine, upon seeing Skywalker crippled and unconscious, along with Windu barely able to stand, knew he needed to make his mark on one of them in order to take the other out.

While Skywalker was technically more powerful, he was arrogant and didn't think things through, which could easily mark his downfall.

Windu, however, had more knowledge of both sides of the force; and could more easily predict Palpatine's movements.

Mace had also studied and mastered all 7 forms of Lightsaber combat, while Skywalker had only mastered 4 of them.

However, the Sith didn't have a chance to choose which to kill first, as Mace Windu had already begun his attack.

* * *

_"Anakin,"_ A voice said. It was deep, yet calm and serene.

"Who are you?" Anakin said, trying to find his way through the darkness he was in, trying to see, something.

" _You don't remember me?"_  The voice said.

"I- you sound like-" Anakin stumbled over his words.

"...Qui-Gon..." He half whispered.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon Jinn, surrounded by a blue aura, appeared to him.

"Yes, Anakin. It's me." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"Master Jinn," Anakin said in a small voice. "If I don't destroy the Chancellor, I'll  **fail**  the Jedi."

"What matters is that you tried; Ani." Qui-Gon said, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"You resisted the temptation to the  _Dark Side_ , Anakin. That in itself is an achievement."

Anakin felt better now.

"I won't fail you, Master," Anakin promised.

* * *

Anakin awoke to find Palpatine and Windu fighting.

He reached into his robe for his comm-link.

Upon activation, he shouted,

"I need backup from any Jedi in the Coruscant area to the Chancellor's office now! He's a Sith Lord! He's a-"

Anakin was lifted in the air, being force choked by Palpatine.

Windu, who was deflecting lightning from Palpatine's other hand, sent a force message to the Jedi Knight.

" _Hold on just a bit longer, Anakin! I'm trying to-_ "

Windu screamed in pain as Palpatine, who now devoted all of his energy to attacking Windu, cut off his left hand.

Anakin took a few deep breaths.

Palpatine cackled menacingly. "Foolish Jedi. You even studied the Dark Side, but you still can't best me!"

He laughed some more, unaware of Anakin charging behind him.

Anakin sliced off Palpatine's right hand.

Palpatine stood in shock for a few seconds. Shaking his head, Palpatine growled;

"You fool! Inside, you're just a scared little boy, crying out for you dead Mommy! Bah! You could have joined me, Skywalker!"

Anakin felt  **rage**  at Palpatine's words.

"You're right," Anakin said.

"I could have joined you, but then I'd a be a  **monster**  just like  **you.** " hissed Anakin.

And with an animalistic war cry, he lunged at the Sith Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sith deflected Anakin's attack.

They went backward and forward.

Forward and backward.

Left to right.

Right to left.

Anakin would not give up; would never give up.

"Join me, Skywalker!" Palpatine hissed. "You'll rule the galaxy!"

"No! I'll never join you!" Anakin shouted as he maneuvered his saber.

Palpatine smirked. "Your loss."

Suddenly, Palpatine felt a tap on his shoulder.

it was Yoda!

Yoda soon engaged Palpatine in a fight, tiring the already weakened Sith.

Anakin sat, exhausted and in a daze, barely able to keep up with Yoda and Palpatine's fight.

He crawled over to the unconscious Mace Windu. "Master Windu..." He tapped him in on the shoulder.

Mace didn't respond, and Anakin soon realized Mace was losing blood; a lot of it. It didn't make sense to him, lightsabers are supposed to cauterize the wound; if done properly. Windu's hand was cut off sloppily.

Ripping a part of his own tunic, Anakin wrapped it around the Jedi Master's hand.

Anakin wanted to help, desperately. He tried standing up, only to tumble back down.

" _At ease..., Skywalker. Master Yoda... will wear... the old... hag out..._ " Anakin heard Mace say via the force.

* * *

Anakin was fading.

He tried to keep up with Yoda and Palpatine's fight.

Tried.

He closed his eyes, letting himself fade.

He didn't even notice Palpatine standing before him, and unconscious Yoda curled up on the other side of the room.

Until he felt the heat of a lightsaber close to his throat.

"Last chance, Skywalker. Join me, or die with the rest of the pitiful Jedi."

Anakin pretended to contemplate when really, he was reaching for Mace Windu's lightsaber.

"So I would rule the Galaxy?" Anakin asked, stalling.

"Indeed. It's time for the Jedi to end, and I'd hate for you to go down with it, Skywalker." Palpatine gave a fake smile, thinking he had baited Anakin again.

"While I appreciate the offer," Anakin said, his thumb on the 'activate' button on Windu's lightsaber. "I'd rather fulfill my prophecy."

"Wha-" Palpatine was cut off, as Anakin had sliced off his legs!

* * *

Palpatine writhed on the ground angrily.

"Damn you, Skywalker! You've stopped nothing!"

Anakin stood up. "I beg to differ. You're going to go on trial and rot in jail."

Yoda limped over. "Correct, Skywalker is. Over, the reign of the Sith is. Arrested, you shall be."

Not long after, Obi-Wan, along with Commander Cody, Fives, Echo, and Captain Rex arrived.

"Take him away," Obi-Wan said, tossing Rex force-resistant handcuffs.

"A little late to the party, aren't you, Master?" teased Anakin.

Obi-Wan didn't respond, instead, he pulled Anakin into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Anakin."

Yoda smiled. "Proud, I am, as well. Fulfilled the Prophecy, Skywalker has."

Anakin stared off where the clones had taken Palpatine.

"So why do I feel like I haven't  _really_  won?"

"Answer that, I cannot," Yoda says, "But proud, you must be."

"Well now, Master Yoda, let's not inflate Anakin's ego even more," Obi-Wan said playfully.

Anakin chuckled. "Very funny."

"Anyway, you and Master Windu need to go to the medbay,"

Anakin didn't object.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin sighed contently as a healer wrapped bacta around his wounds.

The healer finished and dismissed him, "Now, come back if your injuries get worse or infected, understood?"

Anakin nodded and then bowed. "Yes. Thank you for your service."

The healer was surprised by his humility and smiled. "You're quite welcome, Knight Skywalker."

* * *

Anakin walked down the corridor, a huge relief washing over him.

Still, though, something didn't feel quite right.

"Ah, Anakin, there you are. I was worried you'd be at the Healer's all day." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Master, I have a bad feeling. Something isn't quite right." Anakin said, in a serious voice.

Obi-Wan's smile faded. "Anakin, what do you mean? You fulfilled your prophecy."

Anakin sighed, absentmindedly scratching his bandages.

"Maybe I just feel guilty..." Anakin trailed off. "...that I let that monster manipulate me for so long."

"Well," Obi-Wan stated. "We shall put him on trial. You shouldn't worry about him anymore."

 _This is it,_ Anakin thought to himself.  _I have to tell him about Padme..._

Anakin sighed, clasping his hands together. "Obi-Wan, I have to tell you something. Can we go to your quarters?"

"Of course, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not here."

And so, they made their way to Obi-Wan's quarters.

* * *

"So this is your Master Suite." Anakin started, awkwardly.

_Baby steps, Anakin. Baby steps._

"Yes, it's a lot bigger than the one we shared when you were my Padawan."

The conversation luled.

"Would you like some tea?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you still have the kind I like?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "You mean the one that tastes like pure sweetness? Yes, I still do."

Anakin smirked despite his glum mood.

Obi-Wan returned a few minutes later with the tea.

"Anakin, tell me. What's wrong?"

Anakin sipped his tea, a blank look in his eyes.

"I did something wrong." was all Anakin stated.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan gently prodded.

"Master...I-" Anakin stumbled on his words.

Obi-Wan nodded, encouragingly.

"Remember the Battle of Geonosis?" Anakin started.

"Yes," Obi-Wan responded, curiously.

Anakin sighed. "Just, tap into our bond. I ca- I can't-, You know I'm not good with words."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, closing his eyes. "I see Senator Amidala, and, you..."

"...I see." Obi-Wan said.

"You kissed the Senator?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _And more,_ Anakin mumbled in a shielded thought.

"Just..., dig deeper." Anakin said, shuffling his thoughts.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan picked apart his thoughts, his frown deepening.

"So you married the Senator..., and now it appears she is expecting." Obi-Wan summarized.

"...Yes." Anakin replied.

"I see." Obi-Wan said, inexpressive.

"Are you going to report me to the council?" Anakin winced.

"No, Anakin, I'm not," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

"Let me guess...," Anakin said. "I have to tell them?"

"Precisely." Obi-Wan said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I suppose I'll tell them at the council meeting in a few hours, then." Anakin said.

"Yes, I suppose you should."

"Are you mad at me?" Anakin asked, noting his cool demeanor.

"No, Anakin, I'm not upset. I'm...disappointed." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I understand," Anakin replied. "I swear, there were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I..." Anakin trailed off.

"It's alright Anakin, I just wish you trusted me." Obi-Wan said, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry," Anakin replied.

The two sat in silence.

* * *

"I wanted to commence a brief emergency meeting." Mace Windu started.

"It is urgent we discuss tonight's events." He added.

"Upset, I am, the Jedi did not sense Palpatine. Deceived, we all were." Yoda sighed, shaking his head.

The rest of the Jedi nodded in agreement.

"It is a good thing we had Knight Skywalker, he defeated him." Plo Koon said, a slight nod in Anakin's direction.

"Knight Skywalker, tell us, did you sense anything wrong with The Chancellor?"

Anakin shook his head. "No."

* * *

The Masters began to discuss the evening's events, when Anakin suddenly interrupted.

"Masters, If I may," Anakin said, standing up and walking to the center of the room.

"Please Anakin, go on." Windu said, his newfound respect of Anakin showing.

"What I'm about to say may...shock you."

There were whispers and murmurs among the council, the only one silent was Obi-Wan, who smiled gently at Anakin, urging him to go on.

And so Anakin proceeded to tell his tale, about how he had married Padme and broke the code, gaining many disapproving looks from the Masters.

"Knight Skywalker, this is serious. You have broken our code; our way of life. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mace Windu asked harshly, his respect for Anakin all but gone.

Yoda held his hand out, effectively silencing everyone.

"Knight Skywalker, discuss this we will. Dismissed, you are." Yoda said, conveying no emotion.

Anakin bowed. "Yes, Master."

Then, he left.

* * *

"So, what are we to do?" Mace Windu sighed.

"Well," Started Kit Fisto. "I don't believe he is very trustworthy. I believe he should be expelled."

Shaak Ti shook her head. "I agree... however, Anakin should not be expelled. Perhaps, banned for a period of time."

Mace Windu sighed. "Yes, perhaps a probation could work."

Stass Allie disagreed. "I definitely think he should be expelled. He broke our code."

The council argued about Anakin's fate.

Mace Windu sighed, "Master Kenobi, what do you think?"

"You want know what I think?" Kenobi said, standing up.

"Stand down, Kenobi." Mace said in a warning tone.

Obi-Wan ignored him.

"You want to know what I think? I think Anakin doesn't deserve this. Anakin saved all of us from Palpatine, and now you have lost your respect for him because he's broken an ancient rule? Times are changing. It's time for the Jedi to change with them."

The Jedi were shocked.

Obi-Wan began to leave the room, but paused.

"If Anakin is expelled...then I'm leaving the Order."

And with that, Obi-Wan left.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't really know where he was going.

He simply let the Force guide him, not really caring where he was going, simply letting his frustration and annoyance melt into the Force.

When he arrived to wherever he let his feet take him, he found himself outside Anakin's quarters.

He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knew the Knight was in the room, he could feel the Force flowing around him just on the other side of the door.

He tapped on Anakin's mental shields.

 _Anakin, it's just me. Let me in,_   _please_.

He heard the door unlock, and Obi-Wan palmed open the door.

When Obi-Wan walked in, he found Anakin in the midst of packing a suitcase.

"So," Anakin said monotonously, "Am I expelled?"

"I don't know, I left the meeting," Obi-Wan said, somewhat embarrassed.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds like something Master Qui-Gon would do."

"Yes, I suppose," Obi-Wan replied. "Anyway, Anakin. I take it you'll be going away?"

"Padme and I, are... going away, for a little while."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied. "Will you be back for Sidious' trial?"

A range of emotions flickered on Anakin's face. "We'll see."

"Alright." Obi-Wan said.

The two sat in silence.

* * *

Anakin had finished packing his suitcase, ready to go.

They walked outside together, silently.

When Anakin reached the steps, it was time to say goodbye.

"Well, Anakin," Obi-Wan started (he was never good at goodbyes). "I guess this is farewell."

"I suppose." Anakin said. "Thank you, Master. For everything."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, shaking Anakin's hand.

"And with you," Anakin replied.

"Goodbye, Master."

"Goodbye, Anakin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padme sees her parents again...

Padmé was anxious.

There was news that the Chancellor (now known as a Sith Lord) was arrested that evening, and yet now it was morning and there was still no sign of Anakin.

Was he dead? In a healer's or hospital, almost dead?

He hadn't answered his comms all night.

Padmé had cried herself to sleep.

Padmé had slept erratically that night, haven falling asleep on the couch, waiting for Anakin to show.

In any other circumstance, she would have gone to the Jedi Temple herself, and asked for answers.

But no. Besides the fact that she was far along in her pregnancy, and coupled with the fact that it would be suspicious, it was a emphatic no.

So she would wait, she decided.

* * *

It was early in the morning, no later than seven standard hours, when Anakin returned.

"Ani!" Padmé cried in relief, hugging him.

Noting Anakin's expression, she asked, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I told them, about us." He whispered hoarsely.

"Oh..." was all Padmé could say.

Anakin's adam's apple bobbed. "They... didn't take it well, I'm afraid."

Padmé rested her head on Anakin's chest, pulling him closer to her.

"I'm sorry," Padmé whispered. "I know how much being a Jedi means to you."

Anakin blinked tears away rapidly. "Not as much as my family does to me,"

Padmé gave him a small smile.

"Anyway," continued Anakin. "I think it's best if we go away for a while, Angel."

"We could go to Naboo...see my family and tell them the good news." Padmé said, patting her pregnant belly.

Anakin nodded and kissed her forehead. "I suppose we should pack, then."

* * *

The couple was silent for a few hours; they had packed and were now en-route to Naboo; Anakin in the pilot's seat, Padmé in the copilot seat.

They simply reflected on the events of the previous evening.

Finally, Padmé broke the silence.

"Ani...what do you think my parents will say? I've lied to them for so long." She said, remorseful.

"Whatever it is, I'll be right here beside you."

Padmé gave him a small smile, somewhat reassured.

"Thank you, Ani."

"Always a pleasure, Angel."

* * *

When they landed on Naboo, it was late at night and raining. It was a terrible thunderstorm, and Anakin grumped about getting to Naboo late.

Hauling their bags, Anakin paused before leaving the ship.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Padmé asked.

"Do you think we should wait? It's awfully late."

"Ani," Padmé chided. "Come on."

Anakin smirked. "Sorry,"

Then he became serious. "I just don't want to upset your parents."

Padmé pursed her lips. "I don't either, but someone needs to tell them."

"Well, I suppose we could run for it." Anakin said, pointing out the rain.

"Ani, you know I can't run, at least not this pregnant." Padmé giggled, half serious.

Anakin sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Wait," Padmé said.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to have you with me at the moment."

"That's what I  _just_  said." Anakin sighed.

"I just mean, I'm already revealing to them I'm pregnant. You stay back for now. I'll take Moteé and Dormé with me for now."

Anakin sighed, knowing better than to argue with a pregnant woman.

Padmé put on her coat, Moteé and Dormé in tow.

And then she left, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Padmé knocked on the door, anxiously.

Moteé gave Padmé a reassuring smile. "It will be alright, Milady."

Padmé half smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened, surprising the three women.

"Padmé?" Jobal Naberrie, Padmé's mother asked.

"Hello, Mother." Padmé said, somewhat uneasily.

Jobal gave Padmé a hug and invited her in.

"I wish you would have commed, darling. I would have fixed up the house for you." Jobal said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry, but with everything that's happening in the Senate, I thought it would be better to come unannounced." Padmé stated, calmly.

Jobal nodded. "I understand."

"Anyway, I'll get your father to fix up your old room. We've been storing a couple of things in there." Jobal said, walking over to the living room.

"Thank you, Mother."

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight I suppose. Is that alright?" Jobal asked, patting the couch.

Padmé winced inwardly. If she wasn't far along in her pregnancy, she would deal with it. But she wasn't sure if her back could handle it; she had already slept on the couch yesterday night.

"Please, take your raincoat off, first. You're going to get my couch all wet." Jobal requested, shuffling over to the kitchen.

Padmé winced, and Dormé gave her a sympathetic look.

She took off her coat, sitting down on the couch.

She shuffled her thoughts, what she was going to explain to her Mother, what to say about Anakin.

Just then, the baby kicked inside of her, as if it were saying,  _Don't worry._

Padmé's mother returned with two mugs of Nubian tea, settling herself down on the couch.

Jobal offered Padmé a mug, which she accepted.

"Mother, I have to tell you something." Padmé said.

"You're pregnant," Jobal finished for Padmé. "I could tell as soon as you sat down."

Padmé hung her head down. "I see,"

Jobal put her tea down on the coffee table.

"I hope it's not too much of an intrusion, Darling,...but...Padmé, who is the father? You weren't...assaulted, were you?"

Padmé rapidly shook her head. "No, Mom, nothing like that."

Jobal visibly relaxed. "Good, I'm glad."

* * *

"...anyway, Sabé is covering for me at the vote. She knows what my stance is." Padmé concluded.

Jobal nodded. "I'm glad, Padmé. These are dangerous times."

"Jobal? What's all the commotion out here?" A sleepy voice, belonging to Padmé's father, Ruwee, asked.

"Padmé has paid us a visit." Jobal said with a smile.

Ruwee smiled. "Padmé, it's so good to see you, darling!" He said, enveloping Padmé into a hug.

Suddenly, he stopped cold, noticing her pregnant belly.

"Who did this to you?" Ruwee asked.

"Dad, please. Nobody "did" anything to me. I wasn't assaulted." Padmé said, exasperated.

Ruwee let out a breath. "Padmé, darling, are you dating someone?"

Suddenly, Padmé stood up, and ran out the door.

Ruwee and Padmé's handmaidens chased after Padmé, just barely missing her, as her ship's door closed.

* * *

Anakin was in the pilot's chair, attempting to meditate.

"Angel?" Anakin asked, one eye open.

"Ani, it's time to tell my parents," Padmé said, the calm in her voice all but gone.

Anakin jolted upright.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Padmé paced for half a minute.

"Padmé, love, come on," Anakin urged, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

Padmé grabbed Anakin's arm, looping it around hers.

Anakin silently counted to three as the door opened.

The door opened to find Jobal, Ruwee, and the Handmaidens all waiting expectantly.

"Well, Mother and Father," Padmé said, using her parent's formal names. "Meet my husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, look at me, I'm on a roll. If you're reading this on FF.Net, then you'll know I just posted a chapter not that long ago. Anyway, look at me, I'm doing good :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know, Sabé is played by Keira Knightley, who has an uncanny resemblance to Natalie Portman.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, on Coruscant..._

* * *

 

"Oh, Senator Amidala, there you are!" Bail Organa said, approaching the Senator.

When she turned, Bail instantly realized it wasn't Padmé _,_ but rather one of her handmaidens.

"Senator Organa, it's been a while," The handmaiden (Most likely Sabé, Bail thought) greeted diplomatically.

"Shall we enter our pod?" gestured Bail.

"Yes, lets." 

The two walked in silence for a minute. 

Finally, when Bail decided the hallway seemed empty enough, Bail said, "So, Senator. Tell me, what is our  _friend_ up to?" 

Sabé pursed her lips. "Our friend is dealing with some personal issues at the moment." 

"I see," Bail said as they got to their pod. "Ladies first." 

Sabé smiled. She always found Bail Organa to be one of Padmé's better allies.

"I see it's no coincidence that we're sitting behind the main podium," Bail murmured to Sabé.

"Well, besides the fact, the makeup I'm wearing hides me." 

Bail nodded. "I almost couldn't recognize you."

Sabé smirked. "That's the point, Senator."

* * *

_Naboo_

* * *

 

 The door opened to find Jobal, Ruwee, and the Handmaidens all waiting expectantly.

"Well, Mother and Father," Padmé said, using her parent's formal names. "Meet my husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

 "I see," Jobal murmured. 

"Well, since you've been keeping big secrets from us," Ruwee spat. "Is there anything else we'd like to know?" 

Anakin's grip tightened on Padmé's hand.

"No, I don't believe she left anything out." Anakin said, venom dripping into his words.

"Ah, yes. The boyfriend. I assume you're the father?" Ruwee asked, upset.

"Ruwee!" Jobal scandalized.

"Well how should I know? I'm just trying to absorb all of the information!" 

"I can assure you, Anakin is the father," Padmé said, trying to sound diplomatic but failing.

Anakin took a few steps down, now nearly face to face with Ruwee.

"I don't think it's very wise to make _your_ daughter upset...and I think you need to stop, right now." Anakin hissed.

Several emotions flickered on Ruwee's face.

"I'm going for a walk," Ruwee said, storming off.

Padmé stepped off the platform once Ruwee was gone, sighing with relief.

There seemed to be a permanent frown etched on Anakin's face. Padmé didn't need to be a force user to know Anakin was upset.

"Ani, I think it's time to go," Padmé said, tugging on Anakin's sleeve.

"I'll grab your bags, Angel." Anakin replied, knowing she wanted to go to the Lake Retreat.

"I'm sorry, Padmé," Jobal sighed. "I wish it hadn't happened like this."

Padmé bit her lip. "It's alright; I don't blame you."

"I'm not sure what's gotten into your father lately. I honestly don't know," 

"It's okay, really." Padmé said with a halfhearted smile.

Jobal hugged her daughter. "If you need anything, please, please, let me know, alright?"

"I will," promised Padmé. "Thanks for your hospitality, Mom." 

* * *

 

 IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I really am. But I wanted to quickly push out an update, bc I wont be able to for a while. The next chapter will be much longer.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_Coruscant_

* * *

 

There was a hushed murmur as the Chancellor entered the room, a gleeful smirk on his face.

 _He believes he's already won,_  was a collective thought among the Jedi 

 The Jedi Council was in their own pod, across the stadium from the Chancellor. 

 Mace Windu, complete with a new robotic arm, was to present the Jedis' side of the case, while Palpatine was defending himself.

* * *

 

Palpatine had this trial figured out. If all went according to plan, he would capture Skywalker and force him to be his new apprentice. The Jedi would be purged from existence thanks to Order 66, and Palpatine would crown himself Emperor.

And then of course, the offspring of Skywalker would be useful too.

Palpatine smirked. This would be a piece of Corellian Cake.

As the trial started, Palpatine started with simple, but effective opening words:

"The Jedi tried to murder me." 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, across the room, Bail Organa's crew sat together.

Noticing the lines of worry across Sabé's face, Bail attempted to reassure her.

"Have no fear, Senator. If things...don't go the way it should...I have a plan in place." he whispered.

Sabé raised her eyebrow. "Do I want to know, Senator Organa?"

Bail's lips were tightly pressed into a thin line, unsure how to answer her question.

Finally, he spoke. "Let's just say, I may have hired someone, to preserve the future of the galaxy." 

Sabé nearly gasped before clamping her hand over her mouth. "Senator, surely what you're suggesting is illegal." 

"I know, but my intentions are the best. Don't you want a safe galaxy to live in?"

"Yes, but this is high treason... it's irrational at best." Sabé whispered, irritated.

"I normally wouldn't resort to such barbaric practices, but I'm securing the Galaxy's' future. Surely you can understand. Drastic circumstances call for drastic measures." Bail smoothly replied.

 "I have a bad feeling about this." Sabé said.

* * *

_Naboo_

* * *

 

"That went poorly." sighed Anakin as soon as the ship's doors closed.

"Tell me about it. I handled that...terribly." Padmé shook her head. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting all night."

"It's okay, I managed to meditate-" 

"You? Anakin Skywalker? Meditating? I must've been gone longer than I thought." Padmé mused.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Padmé. But I did actually end up meditating, and I spoke to Obi-Wan, too."

Padmé's light hearted expression softened. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, there's Palpatine's trial. I'm expected to be there...but the Jedi decided it was best for me to...stay away from the Chancellor."

Padmé smiled. "Something tells me you wouldn't want leave right now, anyway."

Anakin pecked her on the cheek. "You're right, I wouldn't."

The two hugged. "I'm glad I have you, Padmé. I can't imagine what could've happened if I had joined Palpatine."

Padmé sighed happily. "I love, you, Ani." 

Anakin kissed her forehead. "Love you too, Angel."

"Master Anakin, Mistress Padmé. I apologize for interrupting, but the ship is ready to land." See-Threepio said.

"Oh, okay. Let me land the ship, Angel." Anakin said, walking away.

"Alright,-" Padmé started before her breath hitched.

"Ani?" Padmé asked, frozen.

"Padmé? What's wrong...?" Anakin said, immediately at her side.

Padmé took a deep breath, finding her bearings, before she spoke.

"Ani...I think my water broke." 

* * *

 

And I ended this chapter on a cliffhanger. Sorry, I'm evil like that. Next chapter should be up soon. I'm sorry again for how short these chapter have been, but hope y'all enjoyed. R&R! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin reflects. Padme is in labor. Palpatine's trial is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 1000 hits!

_"_ _You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now... until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

_"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire."_

_"Your new empire?"_

_"Don't make me kill you."_

_"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"_

_"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."_

_"Only a Sith deals in absolutes... I will do what I must."_

_"You will try."_

* * *

_"It was foretold that you would be here._ _Our long-awaited meeting has come at last."_

_"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to."_

_"We need not be adversaries._ _The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found."_

_"There are no Jedi! You and your Inquisitors have seen to that."_

_"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not."_

_"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible._   
_My master could never be as vile as you."_

_"_ _Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him."_

_"Then I will avenge his death."_

_"Revenge is not the Jedi way."_

_"I am no Jedi."_

* * *

 "Search _your feelings, Father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."_

  
_"It is too late for me, Son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."_

  
_"...then my father is truly dead._ _"_

* * *

Anakin felt the Force coil around him.

It was simply like it had taken over, like a ship's autopilot. 

He didn't know what he was doing, he felt lost in his thoughts. 

He was dimly aware he was piloting a landspeeder, and he could see Padmé out of the corner of his eye, as she breathed in and out, heavily and quickly.

She was saying something, directions, most likely. 

The voice in his head was louder.

Anakin could hear voices in his head, of past Jedi, some long gone.

 _Did I make the right decision...?_ asked Anakin.

The Jedi, or rather, The Force, did not answer him directly.

* * *

_"Mom, you should've seen it. Leia didn't believe me it 'till she saw it!" a boy, around seven or eight, exclaimed happily._

_Padmé smiled at her son, setting a plate down in front of him. "Well, Luke, I think you should eat your lunch before it gets cold. Where's Leia and your Father?"_

_"Leia's changing in her room, she got dirt on her clothes," Luke replied, his mouth stuffed with food. "I dunno where Dad is." he finished, swallowing a big gulp of Shuura Juice._

_Padmé frowned. "I told you two not to play in those clothes. You were going to wear them to Aunt Sola's birthday party tonight."_

_"I didn't get dirt on mine!"_

_Padmé sighed. "Well, I'm going to get your father," she handed Luke a napkin. "Tuck this into your shirt. I don't want you getting juice all over your new outfit."_

_"Napkins are for little kids!" whined Luke._

_Padmé gave him a pointed look, and Luke resigned, tucking the napkin into his shirt._

_Figuring her husband was on the porch, Padmé decided to look there first._

_And that's where she found him. His eyes closed, He was on the floor on a meditation mat._

_"Ani? Lunch is on the table."_

_"Great. Thanks, Angel."_

_"Meditating again?" Padmé asked._

_"...Trying to. I just can't seem to be truly alone in my thoughts. I mean, I'm happy with the four of us, and I'm glad I made the right choice all those years ago. It's just...the twins are always in my head, but they don't realize it." Anakin answered. "It gets a bit distracting sometimes."_

_Padmé doesn't quite know how to respond, settling for a joke instead. "Well, I'd be happy to trade places with you. I can't help but feel left out sometimes; I don't have the Force."_

_Anakin smirks. "Trust me...it's not fun hearing them whine whenever they're sent to their rooms."_

_"Can't you tune them out?"_

_"I do, sometimes. But usually, I get worried in case something happens."_

_"Oh, Ani." murmured Padmé, stepping closer._

_She hugged him, hearing his heartbeat and just listening. "You know nothing's going to happen to us, right?"_

_"I know, Angel, I know."_

* * *

"Ani, I need- I need help getting out of the speeder." 

Anakin blinked, warm tears slid down his face. He was crying?

" 'M sorry, Padmé. Here, let me help you."

As Padmé found her footing, she glanced at Anakin.

"Ani, you're...you're crying." she panted in between contractions.

"I...yeah, I know. I'm okay, really." Anakin lied.

Padmé knew that he wasn't, but didn't have the energy to argue. 

As they walked in the doors, before they could even get to the droid at the front desk, Padmé began to see dark spots flooding her vision; stopping in her tracks.

She felt lightheaded; faint, nauseous, even. Padmé felt her knees buckle.

And the last thing she heard was Anakin asking her what was wrong.

* * *

i kNOW, i KNOW. aNOTHER CLIFFHANGER.

I'm sorry, but since im on corona break ill be updating more soon...

Stay safe with this coronavirus crap, 2020 has been wild yall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
